Our Tiny Moments
by daisherz365
Summary: Nothing felt so complete, until they found each other again. Now, they have these tiny glimpses of happiness, compared with the pain it feels just. (Companion Collection to the Mini Fic: Mine & Yours) Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

OUR TINY MOMENTS

#1 TINY HUGS

**Hi! So here starts off our next little journey with little Ezra from Mine & Yours! This collection will be filled with sweet little moments in time with the family and their friends after the reunion in the third/final chapter of M&Y but of course, you don't really have to read that to get what's going on. Most of it will just be cute little fluff that can be read on it's own. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Feel free to leave suggestions of things you would like to see. I will need them. Today, I needed a little cheering up so I thought why not get this ball rolling, FINALLY!**

**much love,**

**day**

* * *

Sherlock looked down at the little boy who seemed to always been standing close enough to him to warrant his attention. He never minded it, usually waiting for him to utter a small whispered question or exclamation to usher him in the right direction. He needed guidance as much as he believed Molly when she tried to tell him that he was doing just fine with Ezra.

He was still unsure of a lot of things. Ezra and Molly had been teaching him much yet he still felt like there were many things that he still needed to learn. One thing for sure was that he could tell the younger boy's different faces. He shared a lot in his face, from the way he would gnaw down on his lower lip when he was worried or unsure. Or the way he seemed to look around when he desperately wanted to do something but had no clue if he was allowed to do it. There were so many expressions that the boy held that Sherlock had kept a log of them in the tiny room in his mind palace that held all the little things that he loved along with him.

There were key memories in there that he held dear of just the two of them and even a few of their third addition to their close knit group housed in this quaint flat.

He blinked away the thoughts as he focused on Ezra and the way his eyes shifted from the television as they sat on the floor, he was looking towards the hallway where Molly had headed not too long ago after coming home. She had pecked him on the cheek before trudging that way. She hadn't come out since.

Sherlock had known that she had had a horrible day at work, but Ezra was worried. He imagined that he didn't understand that it wasn't anything that he had done that put his Mol in a state of mopiness. She was just tired and irritated with the way the day had gone for her. She had smiled brightly when she saw her two favorite boys sitting on the floor watching telly in their pajamas.

"Lock, why's Mol stuck in her 'oom?" He posed the question while pulling on his Lock's dressing gown. It was a forest green one that Molly and Ezra had picked out for him for Christmas. It had been wore several times lately. Especially when Ezra was around.

Sherlock placed his hand atop Ezra's messy curls and mussed it up a little as he smiled. "It's not you. Mol just needs a little time to rest but I bet if you showed her how much you cared about making her feel better, she wouldn't be sad anymore."

Ezra's eyes had been dim for a time as he tried to work out what exactly he wanted to do. "Mol likes hugs right?"

Sherlock was quick to nod, vigorously as he righted himself. "I have a very reliable source who told me that she loves them. Especially when she gets them from a boy who is this tall," His hands move to over the space that he knows fits where Ezra would be if he was standing next to him and not on the ground as he continues, "and who she adores more than anyone in the world. Even me, I bet!"

Ezra giggles loudly, quieting down when he sees Sherlock place a hand over his lips but he's smiling at him. "We have to be quiet. Okay?" He mutters above as he shuffles Ezra down the hall and into the room where Molly just sat down on the bed. She looks to have just gotten out of the shower and is now in more comfortable clothes. No more sensible shoes, her hair is damp and beginning to curl a little but swept to the side.

A towel sits on her shoulder as she moves to turn only to blink when she sees Sherlock and Ezra peering at the doorway. "Well, hello." She smiled a little at the two as Ezra steps towards her just as quiet as he had been when he filtered through the corridor without her noticing.

Sherlock stands by the doorway and watches as Ezra whispers something only quietly enough that Molly could hear then he wraps his tiny arms around her neck and clings to it. He watches her peer across at him but says nothing as she holds him close to her and smiles warmly mouthing something close to his ear before picking him up and placing kisses on his neck and cheeks as he giggles.

"What was that about?" Molly asks him later when the three of them are lying close on the bed in her room - their room, nowadays. Ezra lays between them.

"He wanted to cheer you up. Seems he has that same sense of worry when something seems off as someone else I know." He's smiling at her and Molly just shakes her head at him.

Molly says nothing at all about it but looks down at the little kid nestled between the two of them and smiled brushing his hair away from his face as she kisses his brow. He stirs lightly but doesn't wake up. Molly knows he worries about a lot of things. Mostly, that he'll wake up and that he won't be with them again. Both Molly and Sherlock had promised to never go through that again. Their still working on the paperwork but it should go through soon.

Sherlock reaches for Molly's hand over Ezra as to not to startle him or cause him to wake up. It is nearly midnight now and he's been awake for far too long. His fingers lace through hers quickly as he shifts and presses his mouth to her knuckles. "He does give the best hugs." Sherlock mutters as he pulls his mouth away from her hand and scoots over so that he becomes more of a human shield than a man trying to casually lean over and express the smallest amount of affection for the two most important people in his world in this moment.

"I know." She tells him. "Thank you for sharing him with me."

Sherlock tries to bite back the word but it comes out before he can contain it from slipping through his lips. "Always." He's as much hers as he is his. No matter what anyone else might say. Ezra chose to shine his little light between the two of them. They appreciated that more than he probably knew.

The trio soon fell asleep, tiny smiles on their faces as they huddled close embracing in their own fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny Memories**

They were having dinner at the time. Instead of stowing away at the table where Sherlock first had a good glance at Ezra properly, they were plopped down on some pillows in the sitting room at the coffee table.

Mac and cheese was on the menu. This amused Molly. For one Sherlock Holmes looked like a little boy as he delightfully scooped up spoonful after spoonful of the golden pasta and shoveled it in his mouth. It was a great contrast to the younger boy who was sitting beside him and eating slower; savoring the taste in his own way.

Sherlock turned to Molly after spying her smiling face gawking at him. He gave her a "What?" kind of face before it clicked into his head that he might be a sight to her. "The last time I made or ate Mac and cheese was when I was still living with my parents. It was the dish that dad and I used to make."

He paused a moment to wipe his mouth from any sauce that might have gathered there while he was eating. "I didn't always not like to be around them. When I was younger than six, let's say I had more opportunities to be around them."

Molly swallowed slowly. It was telling when he told her something about his days as a boy. The fact that he had cooked a dish that reminded him of his father made her overwhelmed with feelings. Sherlock always struggled to connect with people but it seemed now being around Ezra was giving him more chance to reevaluate what he couldn't have and make new things happen. For him and for his son.

"Is it bittersweet now?" Molly asked quietly as she took a sip of her water and passed a glance at Ezra who was watching them both cautiously. She had a feeling there was something he wanted to say or ask.

"Not as much as you would think. I am scarred, Molly but I'm not regretful for the good moments I had with them. They want to meet him, by the way."

Molly drew in a deep breath. It was so strange to be in this situation with him. Never in a million years had she thought of the idea of meeting Sherlock's parents while also having the byline of a child being involved. Not even a child she had given birth to. She imagined they would ask a lot of questions.

Instead of discussing that stuff now, Molly decided to put it to the side and enjoy the moment. It worried her thinking about putting Ezra in a room with so many people who had shaped and formed his dad. She didn't think they would try to hurt him but there was still so much that she was coming to terms with as his guardian and mother.

"Are you enjoying your Mac and cheese, dear?" She said as she reached over and brushed Ezra's curls out of his face. He smiled at her with an enthusiastic nod. "I want more ." He told her as he pushed his bowl towards her side or the table.

Molly giggled before rising and making to grab Sherlock's empty bowl as well. She lumped their two dishes into one while carrying Ezra's tiny one in her hand as she strode off into the kitchen. Sherlock probably wouldn't be wanting anymore. He ate a large helping and more than likely would let Ezra eat more of it since he enjoyed it so much.

Molly decided to make herself some more too while she was serving more for him. She soon heard the sound of Sherlock's voice mumbling as he spoke with Ezra but she tried not to pry into what. She felt better knowing that they had private time too away from her and she would give them it at any time.

...

At the table, Ezra had called out to Sherlock who had started to fiddle with the miniature train set that he had got him a few weeks after they had come back to London. "Lock?"

"Yes?" Sherlock lifted his eyes up as Ezra moved the other train set closer to him and began to guide it closer to him. He could make it collide if he wanted to. He stopped a few meters short of doing so as he asked his question. He always had one, Sherlock smiled.

"How'd you and Moll meet? She talked bout you lots when you were gone."

Sherlock schooled his expression as he started to think back to the exact day when he had been introduced to his Moll. "Well, about eight years ago when I had just started working professionally here I got to know your Uncle Graham."

Ezra let out a giggle at Sherlock's blunder. "Silly Lock. It's Greg. Uncle Greg hates when you mess up names."

Sherlock snorted. "Uncle Greg then. He knew about my gift, how I could see things that others missed and one day I needed to see one of the people Moll was observing at work. She's told you about her job in bits. I'll leave the yucky stuff for when you're a little older but I had to try to be nice in order for her to show me the person. She had on a lovely violet blouse and I told her so. I gave her my name after she let me see it only because Uncle Greg said it was okay. She was very cautious at first to talk to me but I could tell something about her." He stopped briefly only for Ezra to rev up his need to continue with a few gentle tugs on his dressing gown.

"What did you know?"

"I could trust her. It helped me a lot later when no one else believed in me."

Ezra looked to ask another question but when he caught sight of Molly hanging back with his bowl of Mac and cheese his attention switched over. He reached out for it just as she strode over with a look on her face. It wasn't a bad look, the boy noticed it was just a little funny.

Ezra focused on his food as Molly crouched down next to Sherlock on his other side. "I was cautious, huh?" She whispered to him quietly so that Ezra couldn't hear.

"It's better than the version where you stumble because I startled you with my nice face. That's what you said or something like that." He smirked.

Molly poked him in the chest. "Are you sure that's not something your head made up, Mister Holmes?"

"Quite." He mumbled as he pecked her on the cheek.

...

_Another one for you guys! I find that Ezra makes me happy when I feel stressed and a bit unhappy. Gotta love that little guy. He's such a sweetie. _

_I have a lot of ideas now for him and more little ficlets but the meetings between him and Mycroft, and the Holmes parents are probably going to get long when I get to that part. I'm just gonna stick with the lightheartedly stuff for the mo. I do have this one that I might write next that involves a frustrated Sherlock. We'll see how that comes out. _

_Anyways let me know what you think, please? _

_much love,_

_day_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sweetest Gift**

_For all the moms who do their best to show how much they want their kids to succeed by just being there if needed and providing for them even if it's in the smallest way._

_Personally, I can't say I have this but I'm highly appreciative of those that can. So this is for you. _

_much love, _

_day_

* * *

It was a day that was reserved for the showing of love and admiration for the struggle a parent; the mother in the equation but for Molly this wasn't an easy feat. Her mother had been there only some of the time. Her most significant memory was in the days of the last for her father's life. She had sat by and watched her interact with her dad and they had shared tea when they had been rushed out of the room through the worse of it.

That really wasn't anything pressing. Molly had worked through university and medical school just to ensure she had enough to get by. She talked with her mother shortly in those days knowing that being in the medical field was not on her mums list of favorite choices that Molly had decided on her own. Nor was a choice in interest in Sherlock Holmes.

From the beginning of their rocky acquaintanceship, to the beginning of their bond as friends and now in a committed relationship. It wasn't ideal in her mum's eyes or mind. Which made it ten times more difficult when she had Ezra in the picture and she had agreed to meet her.

Sherlock had never asked much about Molly's mum. He knew they talked very rarely and that she hadn't doted much on her as a child. Some parents showed their love differently. Sherlock could not say that his had never not loved him. They had misunderstood him as it were a rule with the rest of the people who didn't try to get to know him. However, he had dealt with plenty of worse casualties. He could manage a disgruntled mother or two and had several times before - none of them actually his own.

They had come to an agreement that she wouldn't be meeting Ezra yet. Not as long she was so hostile to either of them. However, it was a completely different story when it came to his own parents. His dad had proposed a late brunch at the Holmes family house in a few weeks.

Sherlock had even made sure to have a conversation about it this morning when he called his mum to talk to her. She had asked about Molly and he had told her about the visit with her mom. She had already been gone by this point so Sherlock had handled the duties of getting Ezra dressed and something to eat (his favorite frosted corn flakes and an apple that he cut up for him).

He got a text from Molly a few hours when Ezra was admiring his train set and waiting to leave for a quick visit with the Watson.

**Here at the restaurant. She's running late. Tell Ezra "good morning" for me. **

The message spoke little to how Molly was feeling this morning but he was glad to know she was there and she was thinking of them. He shot her a quick text back before joining Ezra for one quick run through the track after which they donned their suit jacket's and approached the door.

"Moll says hello and that she hopes you're having a nice morning. Also this is from her." He grinned before plopping a quick kiss on his head as to which Ezra laughed.

The two left out the door, narrowly missing the mail carrier as he moved about the hall.

* * *

Molly's energy was depleted by the time she arrived back at the house. The breakfast with her mother was everything she expected to be. She inquired about her life, Molly handed over the gift she had purchased for her three days ago and told her that she hoped that she would find some use for it. In return her mum dished about the latest gossip in both what she knew around Molly and what was going back on in Ireland where her family was from. Then she asked about the rumor that had been going around about a child in her midst.

"It's not a rumor. I have a son."

"With whom?"

Molly chose to dodge that question. "His name is Ezra and I've had him since he was a baby."

"Molly. What is it you're not telling me?"

Here, she sighed. "It's a long story that concerns someone you're not particularly fond of. I'm trying here, mum." Molly muttered. She looked down at her hands knowing that the best she could do right now was tell her the one thing that she could right now. "It's Sherlock and you know that but it's not what you think it is. He's so much better now since coming back. He didn't know about Ezra until he came to see me. Then it changed, all of it. We're different people."

"How so?" Molly looked over at her mom and didn't see a shred of malice, her face was blank. She didn't know what to do but she made another one of those decisions that her mum didn't approve of. Or she wouldn't, here and now. "You'll see. When's the next time you'll come down? Or we can come to you."

"Sherlock Holmes and a boy in my house?" She laughed but nodded anyways.

Molly took the keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She was quickly rushed once she stepped inside by Ezra. He wrapped his arms around her legs, hugging her. "Moll, I got you something."

"Oh?" She smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair. He nodded enthusiastically before letting her go and dashing off. Molly laughed at him before searching for Sherlock. He was sitting in the chair by her bookshelf. She walked over to him and he gave her a lazy grin. He had known when she came in. He was just waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hello." He rumbled before taking her hand and pulling her to sit down with him. He pressed his mouth against hers softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist to tuck her against his chest at an angle. "Did you have a good time?"

"I suppose. I made the offer for her to meet Ezra and you. You doesn't like you." She drew in a deep breath.

He chuckled. "I didn't expect her to really. I'm a vile human being."

On some level he was serious, but his tone was amused. Then Ezra came back and climbed up with the help of Sherlock. "For you, Moll." He smiled at her passing over a sheet of paper that was folded over.

"Thank you." She said before unfolding it, focusing on it and missing the look of excitement on both of her boys faces. "What?" She stopped, laughing. This wasn't real? No, she didn't believe the words on the page. "Is this..." She stopped again realizing that she was tearing up again.

"Yes." Sherlock told her reaching over to press a kiss to her head as Ezra looked at his Moll, happily. She was so happy. Lock had told him what the paper was when he grabbed the envelope on the ground when they came back from the Watsons.

It made it legally okay for him to call Lock 'Dad' and Moll "Mummy" if he wanted to. He wanted to but he liked the names he called them and they didn't seem to mind. He did call her as such when she pulled him to him to shower him with kisses. "I love you, Moll. You're my mummy."

"Yes," She giggled her eyes shining as she looked at him. "Yes I am. I love you too, Ezra."

* * *

_Yes, those were the official adoption papers or the paper stating that Ezra is theirs in the eye of the law. Thought this was a good time to do it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Happy Mother's Day! _


End file.
